Conventionally, as electromagnetic relays including arc erasure means, there have been electromagnetic relays provided with permanent magnets as erasure means.
That is, these electromagnetic relays have a solenoid portion 1 having a coil 13 wound around a bobbin 12 which is housed coaxially within a yoke 11 with a cylindrical shape with a ceiling and, further, have a plunger 17 which is reciprocated upwardly and downwardly for opening and closing a contact point (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1). In the electromagnetic relays, in order to erase the generated arc, as illustrated in FIG. 2 in Patent Document 1, two pairs of permanent magnets 7, each pair having two permanent magnets, are placed in parallel, with movable contact-point carrying members 4 and 6 sandwiched therebetween.    Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2001-176370